poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Irelanders: Lost World
The Irelanders: Lost World is a new film by Connor Lacey. Plot The film begins with the Irelanders are chasing their longtime enemy Eggman and his robotic henchmen Orbot and Cubot on the Tornado. Sonic demands Eggman to release the animals he is carrying in a capsule. Eggman complies with Sonic's demand, but sends the animals falling to their doom. In an attempt to save the critters, Sonic spin dashes out of the Tornado, trying to unlock the capsule but misses the button on the capsule and before Tails is able to turn the Tornado around in order to give Sonic another chance to save the animals, Eggman fires a laser at the Tornado's wing, forcing the two to make an emergency landing on a mysterious floating continent known as "Lost Hex". As Sonic and Tails go to rescue more animals under the request of Knuckles and Amy, Eggman has enslaved the Deadly Six, six demon-like creatures called Zeti, working for him. When Eggman says he wants Sonic destroyed, one of the Deadly Six, Zazz, goes after him, to which their leader, Zavok, is interested to find out more about him. Sonic defeats Zazz twice at Windy Hill. After Tails fixes the Tornado, Sonic goes to Desert Ruins, where Eggman sends Zomom, the fat gluttonous Zeti, after Sonic. He is also revealed to be controlling the Deadly Six using the Cacophonic Conch which causes them pain if they disobey or offend him. After Sonic defeats Zomom the first time, Eggman activates a machine called the Extractor to drain energy from Earth so he can take it over. However, because the machine is unstable, he is forced to shut it down to avoid destroying Earth. Zavok eavesdrops at this event and expresses interest in doing so. After Sonic defeats Zomom a second time, he finds Eggman controlling the Deadly Six with his conch and kicks it away (ignoring Tails' warning not to). Because of this, the Deadly Six are now free of Eggman's enslavement and manipulate the magnetic fields around the Badniks and make them attack Eggman. In the resulting battle, Cubot's body is destroyed (with his voice chip damaged in the process) and Orbot takes his head to safety, while Tails is injured and Sonic grabs him to get him to safety. Sonic, Tails along with Eggman and the two robots escape from the battle. As Sonic goes to Tropical Coast, the oldest member of the Deadly Six, Master Zik, goes to fight Sonic in order to test him. After Sonic defeats Zik the first time, Zomom expresses interest in killing and eating Eggman. Zavok decides to take revenge by destroying Earth and using its energy to increase their power and activates the unstable Extractor, which begins to drain Earth's energy. Amy, who is currently with Knuckles, tells Sonic of Earth's peril. After Sonic defeats Zik a second time, Eggman tells Sonic that the Deadly Six are destroying the earth. As destroying the Extractor would cause a cataclysmic explosion, Eggman must reprogram it to shut down. Thus, Sonic and Eggman must work together to stop the Deadly Six, against Tails' wishes, saying that they didn't need Eggman. When Sonic enters Frozen Factory, after Tails fixes Cubot's broken voice chip (which made him talk like a pirate - again), he and Sonic get into an argument since Tails thinks that Sonic trusts Eggman more than him to shut the Extractor down, even though Sonic tries to explain himself. Zeena, the only female Zeti, is encountered by Sonic, but is busy with coating her nails. After Sonic defeats her twice, Orbot puts Cubot's head on a snowman. This inspires Tails to put his head on a destroyed Crabmeat. Eggman considers blowing up the Extractor to kill the Deadly Six even though it would mean killing many innocents. When Cubot turns aggressive and attacks Tails, Eggman unexpectedly saves him before Sonic knocks Cubot's head off, returning him to his senses. Sonic scolds Tails for nearly killing himself, further straining their relationship. While at their base, Zavok begins to plan turning Sonic into a robot and make him their slave. Sonic, Tails and Eggman find a capsule in Silent Forest, and Sonic goes to activate it, but Tails realizes it is a trap and saves Sonic, but gets himself trapped inside the capsule, which is teleported to the Deadly Six's base. This makes Sonic grim and depressed. Zor, the sixth Zeti, and a depressing pessimist, encounters Sonic, and after Sonic defeats him, goes to tell the others that Sonic was not captured, but they have already found Tails in the capsule by now, and decide to use him for their plans instead. Orbot goes to Sonic and asks if he can become Sonic's new sidekick if they don't find Tails, as he likes him better than Eggman; Sonic rejects the offer, saying that he will find Tails no matter the cost, but this only makes Orbot more inspired (in front of Eggman, no less). Cubot's head is attached to Orbot, much to their chagrin. Sonic fights Zavok at Sky Road and defeats him by knocking him off a robotic snake. Zavok survives, however, and plans to turn Tails into a robot and make him fight Sonic. As soon as Zavok and Zomom are out of sight, Tails grabs a toothpick in Zomom's sandwich with one of his tails and uses it to reprogram the machine. When Sonic, Eggman, Orbot and Cubot enter Lava Mountain, they are attacked by Zazz and Zomom with boulders, causing the bridge, which they are standing on, to collapse and Orbot and Cubot fall toward the lava below. Eggman then grabs the remaining piece of the bridge and grabs Sonic's hand. Eggman then tosses Sonic onto solid ground before Eggman careens into the lava. Sonic looks down and searches for Eggman before he's forced to fall back. Zazz, Master Zik and Zomom then encounter Sonic and prepare themselves to destroy him. After seeing Amy apparently die from a lack of energy due to the Extractor's destruction, Sonic becomes even more desperate. Then Sonic encounters Zavok, Zeena and Zor, who try to convince Sonic to join them but to no avail. They then send Tails, seemingly modified into a robotic slave, after him. But Tails, due to his reprogramming the machine, is still himself and attacks the three Zeti, who retreat. Sonic fights them one by one, presumably defeating Zeena in battle before sending Zor and Zavok falling into the lava. Sonic and Tails go to turn off the Extractor, but it has already been turned off by Eggman, who used a jet pack to avoid falling into the lava and saved Orbot and Cubot as well. He faked his death so he could be separated from Sonic and use the extracted energy to create a giant mech and take over what's left of the world. Sonic, however, defeats Eggman and his mech, foiling his plans. After that, Tails reprograms the Extractor to return all of Earth's energy and Sonic apologizes to Tails for ever doubting him, mending their friendship. Eggman tries to fly away with his jet pack, but due to Sonic taking the exhaust hose from the jet pack, Eggman falls over a cliff, down to Earth. Sonic and Tails return to Amy and Knuckles, and Sonic takes a nap after "a day like today". In a post credits scene, it is revealed that Eggman survived his fall, falling into a soft spot of dirt. Orbot and Cubot get him out, but not before half his mustache is torn off by a rabbit, who mistakenly believes it to be a carrot. Cubot tries to reveal this to Eggman, but Orbot silences him. Eggman eventually hears them discussing it, however, and they promptly run off as he throws another tantrum. Trivia *This film is based on Sonic: Lost World. * Transcript *The Irelanders: Lost World/Transcript Category:Connor Lacey Category:The Irelanders' Adventure Series Category:Movies Category:Connor Lacey's Adventures series